


Infernal Whispers

by electraraven



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Jen is just an OC I put in for plot purposes btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electraraven/pseuds/electraraven
Summary: Bright is a simple girl with the dream of becoming a writer, but instead lives a life her mother has built for her, feeling caged and in denial of what she truly wants. Raze is a demonspawn disguised as a devious, manipulative and rich human lawyer, yet secretly he feels alone and wishes for a companion, despite how much he tells himself otherwise.After a gruesome murder of Bright's fiance, she becomes a suspect and seeks out an attorney, aka Raze, who agrees to help, only to secretly plan her demise. Yet complications arise as they grow closer, and bring out their true selves within each other. Dark passion, desire, and ultimately love between the two begin to surface.Raze corrupts her, bringing out a darkness Bright never knew she had, yet at the same time teaches her to be herself. Bright in return brings out hidden feelings of love and possession out of him, giving meaning to his existence. As a hidden family secret and enemies arise, together Bright and Raze take them on side by side, forming a powerful bond that never be broken.





	Infernal Whispers

**Chapter 1: Anew**

 

Bright took a deep breath of fresh night air, window down in her car, a gentle breeze whipping the locks of her fiery red hair. She reached over to her stereo to raise the volume, the song 1979 by Smashing Pumpkins starting to play as she drove down the Brooklyn bridge, its round lights passing high above her endlessly like fireflies. Looming closer in the distance, was the city that never sleeps, New York, its numerous buildings of various shapes and sizes reaching up into the dark sky and dotted with countless lights like stars.

Here she was, starting out on her own for the first time, far away from home town named Feline, yet not completely…free. Her mother had set up the perfect life for her since she was born. Private school, rearranged marriage with some guy she didn’t even like (even in this day and age), medical school, and now a career as a practical nurse, which according to her mother hoped would lead up to head nurse or maybe even a professional doctor.

Though her life was constricting, mundane, and not exactly what Bright wanted, it kept her secure and her parents proud, (though her father was hardly around to notice, keeping himself busy either at the office or with his friends at the bar). Maybe she was even happy…at least…she hoped she was.

Either way, not everything in her life was controlled. After all, her mother wasn’t a control freak or anything. Some examples were her choice of the few friends she had from school (though most of them had moved on after graduation, except for her best friend, Jen, whom she still kept in contact with), her clothes, her pet cat Mr. Edwardo that she couldn’t bear to leave behind and was currently in his taxi on the passenger’s seat sleeping soundly, and lastly, her more hidden, personal interests; writing, music and books.

She could still remember the countless days and nights she spent as a child writing her own fairy tale stories, reading fantasy books, dancing alone in her bedroom losing herself to music, or daydreaming of herself in magical lands with fantastical creatures. Those were the days when she relished in her future dreams of becoming a writer, poet, or even a librarian. But eventually as she grew older, she had to wake up, as her mother had taught her, sometimes even harshly until she listened. _You will be poor for the rest of your life,_ she said. _You deserve a more rewarding career, marry a good, hard working man and become a citizen of high class._

Despite all this, even though Bright did as she was told, she would still in secret hold onto what she truly enjoyed, even if it was for a few moments. When she wasn’t studying medicine, volunteering at hospitals or dealing with the everyday parts of her planned life, Bright would steal the little free time in she had in secret to read books from her own collection or from the library, or write poetry, or just drift off in the world of music inside her headphones, daydreaming of what could have been. Yet here she was, still doing as her mother wished, heading to a city she had never been before, to work at a hospital job her mother had acquired for her, to meet the fiancé her mother had chosen, a man by the name of Mark. She met him only several times in her life whenever he visited, and she immediately disliked the male. What’s worse, she would be sharing an apartment with him. Her mother explained it would make things easier on her since NY apartments were expensive, but Bright knew better. It was an excuse to coerce her into ‘bonding’ with her future husband. The thought itself repulsed her.

Bright shook her head in an attempt to shake off her negative thoughts. She refused to waste a lovely evening drive on feeling pessimistic, and focused her mind on just enjoying the sights of her new home, of her new life.

All of a sudden her cellphone began to ring, laying on the seat next to the cat taxi, Dark Side by Kelly set as her ringtone. She reached over towards it without taking her eyes off the road.

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mi-_

She pressed the green answer button on the glowing screen, holding the phone to her ear. “Hello, who’s calling?”

“GUUURLLL GUESS WHOOO!”

Bright’s eyes widened, recognizing the voice. “Oh my god, Jen!?”

“The one and only baby!”

A giddy, wide smile spread on her face. Ever since the chaos of planning and packing her things with her mother, she hadn’t had hardly any time to speak to her friend for over a month. Now that she had left to a new city, Bright didn’t think she’d hear from her best friend ever again. “Jen, you don’t know how happy I am to hear your voice again. I missed you so much, and I’m so sorry about not talking to you for so long. My mother just-“

“Bright honey relax! I missed you too, and you don’t have to apologize and explain! Yeah I was confused at first as to why you weren’t talking to me, but your mom called me and explained everything weeks ago. So don’t worry your pretty head, I get it and I’m just so happy for you! Besides…you can now make it up to me when you get there~!”

Her brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean...?”

“CAUSE I’M HEADING TO NY TOO BABY!!”

Her jaw dropped. “WHAT!? No way! Why and how?!”

“Pfft, remember my dream of becoming a dancer? Well I thought, here I am with my best girl in the world going to NY, missing her already and not knowing what to do next in her dancing career, when it came to me! Why not kill a bird with two stones-“

“Two birds with one stone.”

“Whatever girl stop interrupting me!” Bright rolled her eyes as she continued. “So why not get on a plane and join my best girl in living the city life and make my dreams come true there!”

Bright smiled. “You’re so crazy. But that certainly sounds a plan. So you’re on a plane now?”

“Yeep! AND GIRL I AM SO EXCITED-wait a sec…” She blinked, Jen’s voice becoming muffled as she began talking to someone on the other line. “…Yeah well I don’t care if I’m loud! Deal with it nerd or I’ll tell the airline attendant how you were gropin’ my boobs!” Her friend’s voice became clear again, and the redhead grinned, shaking her head. Her girlfriend could be obnoxious sometimes, and she almost felt bad for the guy sitting next to her. “God, this is why I hate low class airline seats! ANYWAY, I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU THERE LITTLE MAMA!” A laugh escaped her lips. There certainly was no one in the world like her friend Jen.

“I can’t wait to see you there too, I missed you so much! I’ll definitely make it up to you somehow, promise.”

“It’s a date! Now…onto other news…anything on that fiancé of yours, what’s his name…Bark?” Jen giggled, knowing full well what his real name was as they have talked about him before several times…and both agreed that he was as interesting as a dead log.

She groaned inwardly. “Don’t remind me…no, nothing new that you don’t already know, other than he’s probably waiting for me at my new apartment…” _That or obsessing over his baseball career per usual_. Yes, Mark was a baseball player. And a bad one at that. Only reason he was making money was because of the team he was in, The NYC Woodpeckers, and they also sucked majority of the time…not that she was into sports. Another thing she and her ‘partner’ didn’t have in common.

“UGH, why are you with that loser?! Oh right, your mom. Let me rephrase that. Why did she hook you up with that loser?”

“Oh you know my mother.” She replied with a roll of her eyes. “He’s a good man, and he’ll make it big one day in his career, and I’ll be known as the wife of the world famous bigshot baseball player who hit a homerun 100 times in one season, and we’ll be rich and have 10 kids and…well, you get the gist.” Obviously all this came from her mother, not her.

“Riiight. No offense, but sounds like your mom needs to come back to earth a little bit here. Well…A LOT. This is Mark. Who sucks at baseball. Not the next Babe Ruth.”

“Tell me about it…” Bright snorted to herself, pausing for a second. “Know what, can we just…stop talking about him? It’s depressing.”

“Girl you’re right about that. But yeah let’s change the subject…like what type of guy do YOU want?” Bright rolled her eyes. Not exactly ‘changing the subject’. Still, she hesitated, actually considering her answer. For a second, she was about to say she didn’t know, but that was a lie. She knew what she wanted, or at least had a general idea.

Bright gazed into the distance, deep in thought. “I want someone…exciting. Sexy. Someone that I’ll never get tired of, and I can relate to. Someone would love me back. Who lets me be…me. That’s happy to see me when I get home at the end of the day, or kisses me when I wake up…” She began to feel something wet on her cheek, and reached up to find to her surprise that she was crying. It made her realize that maybe her predicament with Mark was affecting her more than she thought it was.

She needed to snap out of it. _Pull yourself together, Bright. Mark isn’t **that** bad… _

“I like the sound of that! That sounds like someone I’d totally…er…Bright? Are you okay? You sound like you’re crying…”

“I-I’m fine. Just getting a little cold in here…”

“Bullshit. You are crying. Listen Bright…just cause your mom says so, doesn’t mean you gotta marry that jerk. This ain’t the 1800’s! You can date whoever you want. Someone special like you just said!”

“…You know I can’t do that Jen. I can’t disappoint her after all the hard work she’s put into securing a good life for me. Besides…maybe she’s right. Maybe with time, I’ll learn to love…Ma…Mar…him.” Much as she tried, Bright couldn’t bring herself to finish that sentence. “I just...read too many romance novels.”

“ _Supernatural_ romance novels. And so what?! Romance like that does exist you know! Well, maybe not the supernatural kind, but you know what I mean! I thought we were sister believers in this!? What happened to the old romantic Bright I know and love?”

Bright released a shaky laugh, wiping her tear stained face with her wrist. “She’s still here Jen, and we still are...sister believers. I mean I do believe it’s real, I always will. I just…well I think it’s better I…give the guy a chance before I go and jump the gun screwing up my mother’s plans. I seriously don’t need the drama right now.”

Her friend gave an exaggerated sigh over the line before replying “Fiiine. Just promise me you won’t give me the gory details.” Which in their united hate-on-Mark dictionary, meant she actually did want the details. Just so they could make fun later.

Bright giggled. “Of course I will. Anyway I’m closing in on the tollbooth, I’ll call you later. Love you Jen.”

“Love you too honey! Try not to hit your fiance in the driveway when you’re parking!”

“I’ll try to.” She laughed, her friend joining in before ending the call, pulling up at the booth. Bright glanced at the cluster of lit skyscrapers in distance, and a heavy sigh left her lips.

_…Hello, new life._

*******

_**“You fucking bastard!”** _

Bellowed a fat, balding man in fury whom was being held down on top of one of the wooden court tables by two police officers, cuffing his wrists behind his back. He was glaring heatedly at a man with long, dark hair sitting causally across the courtroom, one leg over the other, wearing a pure black suit and a wicked smirk on his face.

His brilliant blue eyes watched in amusement at the man that was being dragged away, and tilted his head to the side in question. “Now is that a way to talk to the lawyer who tried to defend you? Whom you _paid?_ ”

“YOU DIDN’T DO SHIT! _I’m innocent and yet you set me up!!_ ”

The lawyer shook his head. “Tsk tsk. Don’t go throwing around accusations that aren’t true.” _Even if they are._ He inwardly chuckled. “Be a man and take ownership of your actions. After all, it’s not like I put the knife in your hand.” At this sentence, he gave the accused man a wicked glint of the eye, and he gaped at him. He _did_ put a knife in his hand, but Raze had told him it was a ‘test’ to observe if he could truly wield a weapon.

But Raze hadn’t just given him _any_ knife...he had handed him the actual murder weapon, stolen from the police headquarters’ labs. While wearing gloves, he used a simple cloaking spell to hide the bloodstains from the naked eye, and brought it to his client so he could place his fingerprints upon it. Afterwards he removed the spell and returned it exactly how it was to where it was exactly kept. It was all _oh so easy_.

Realization of this dawned on the convicted man’s face, chubby cheeks boiling red in anger, while his lawyer was simply just biting the inside of his lip, trying his best to contain himself from laughing. The prisoner blew into a fit of curses and name calling, screaming as he was being pulled away. **“RAZE YOU BACKSTABBING FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YOU MOTHERFUCKING AS-“** He was cut off when the doors slammed shut after him, the courtroom ending in silence. Raze smirked to himself. _On the contrary, you pitiful excuse for a human… **you’ll** be paying **me.**_

The judge coughed, and slammed his hammer on the pedestal. “Court adjourned.”

The bailiff was the next to speak. “You may all rise.” With that everyone began picking up their things and spreading out towards the exit.

Raze stood from his seat, not saying a word as he grasped his suitcase. Not that he needed it, but for the sake of appearances he carried it around with him when he was, as mortals called it, ‘working.’ Double checking that no one was watching him, he entered the now vacant hallway, closing the door behind him…

…and burst into a fit of laughter, clutching his side. _What a simple-minded fool!_ The reaction of the pig nosed man’s face as he realized his own lawyer had tricked him into appearing guilty by his own naïve doing, without even realizing it until it was too late…it was delightfully perfect and _hilarious._ The only thing that could make the situation any more entertaining was if the buffoon had made a pitiful attempt to convince the judge of Raze’s trickery. As if they would believe a convicted felon.

Grinning to himself, Raze went straight into the men’s bathroom, assuring that it was empty. Last thing he needed was a human to spot him disappearing into thin air. He formed the memory of his lair in his mind, and with a few words of demon speech and a flash of light, Raze magically disappeared, leaving the human world behind.

Within a matter of seconds, the familiar warmth of Inferno spread throughout his skin, his vision clearing to the sight of red, fleshy walls dripping with blood, parts of it covered with concrete as decoration, the floors made of stone. The room he appeared in was his usual study, strewn with only the required furniture and several trinkets and chests he had collected over the centuries.

Glad to be in his domain and away from meddling humans, Raze tossed the suitcase aside, removing the magical ring on his finger (he named it the glamour ring), and the human guise melted away, revealing his true, demonic form. Or partly demonic. He was, after all, a demonspawn.

The ring itself was a silver band encrusted with a tear shaped ruby in the middle, enchanted by him using a powerful spell to disguise himself as human, clothing of his choosing included.

Placing it on a nearby table, his hooves clopped onto the stone floor as he went over to his hardwood desk, sitting on the black leather chair. He shuffled through a stack of papers, pulling out the one he was searching for. A contract to be exact. On it was a list of terms, typed in crimson ink that glinted in the light.

Right at the very bottom was a cursive signature by the name of Larry Tomson. The obese human he had just sent to prison just moments before. But the paper wasn’t just any ordinary agreement. Just like the ring, it was also enchanted, but with two spells, as he does with all his clients’ contracts. Though they are never informed, once they sign it, they were bound to it, to him, until he was paid, no matter what the result of their trial. The second spell was one of loyalty. If they tried to betray him in any way or form, the contract would inform him of their actions immediately. Which resulted in Raze taking matters in his own hands, or to be more exact; torture, experimental dissection, or even _death_.

Very few of his clients reached this fate however, most of the time due to their trust in him as their lawyer, or were just unsuspecting of such consequences. If they did die, it was by execution from the court. Those were what he most favored. The despair and fear on their faces at hearing their dreadful sentence was such a satisfying thrill.

Raze magically lit the contract on fire in his hand, until it burned away completely to nothing. He would no longer need it, now that the case was closed, and the human would spend the rest of his life behind bars. For the murder of his ex-wife. Stabbed to death. He knew the accused was innocent, but that was irrelevant to him. He could care less if any of his clients were innocent or not, or about helping them. They were just pawns for his amusement during his immortal existence.

That did not mean he never helped. He would if they offered something he desired, which did happen half of the time, usually being an agreement of great knowledge, some instance of power, or a valuable or interesting object such as magical artifacts, if his clients believed in such things. Other times it was sex or a bountiful amount of money…in which the ‘bribe’ of money would lead him to lie and accept for his personal enjoyment, but he would not truly consent, as such useless offers were not worthy of his assistance. As for sex he rarely accepted, for no human was worthy enough of touching him, unless it was a woman he found attractive…and that didn’t happen often.

Then there were those times where he would genuinely perform his duties as an attorney and help them for the hefty price of his service, usually out a desire for a change of pace, to maintain a decent reputation of his career, to take on a challenging case that took his interest, or just out of sheer boredom. But no matter the reason…

…Raze **never** failed. He was born with high intelligence, tact, and was highly skilled at manipulation and deceit. He knew the desires and whims of humans, predicted their actions. Which should come to no surprise as he had stalked and watched them for over a century.

Finished with what he came for, Raze stood up, uncertain of what to do next, as he didn’t have much on his list today except that court meeting. He exited his study, and stood in a spacey room with nothing but columns and his two wandering servants, Syke (no, Sick, as he amusingly renamed her) and Rynn. They were skeletal witches draped in their old robes, old enemies from his past that he had cursed to eternal torture and slavery. Both were missing their arms, and Sick her jaw, ripped out or smashed from yours truly, when they were still human.

Just the sight of them was a reminder…and it angered him.

“Sick! Rynn! Come here at once.” He commanded.

Both drifted to him slowly, Syke being the first to speak, her echoing voice like that of silky whisper. “Master, is there anything you require?”

He crossed his arms, glowering. “Why aren’t you resuming in your daily scheduled torture instead of wandering around pointlessly? Or should I remind you _myself?_ ” His sapphire eyes fixed to the witch next to her, Rynn. “Same goes to your little dim-witted _apprentice._ ”

“We apologize Master. We will continue at on- _AHHHIEEE!_ ” She began screeching loudly in pain when Raze snapped his fingers, visible electric shocks wracking her bones from self-electrocution spell he had cast on her long ago. She could of triggered it herself but he had lost his patience with her excuses. Rynn took a step back, but he didn’t spare her and repeated the motion, causing her to wail in pain alongside her mistress. After a few minutes of their agonizing screaming that was beginning to irritate his ears, both skeletons collapsed onto the floor.

He released an aggravated puff of air. Not even torturing these wenches satisfied him any longer. It was all the same. He turned his head away from them in disinterest, shooing them with a wave of his hand. “Off with you. Next time don’t make me warn you again.” Without a word, they stood and floated out of the room.

Soon as they left, he gradually calmed, staring blankly at the walls. Though he was safe in his lair, lately there had been times where it was rather…dull, and thus would try his best to occupy himself. If he wasn’t tricking humans or collecting trinkets in the outside world, he was in inferno reading books, mixing potions, torturing the witches, stalking humans with his infernal gaze from his room, or practicing magic.

Many times he would even disguise himself as a human and entertain himself with what their world had to offer, such as exploration, travel, expensive dining (though demonspawn had no need of nourishment, they could still enjoy taste) or something simple as lazing about like a king. He even owned a fifth story luxury apartment with some modern furnishings for comfort, when he felt like spending his days and nights in the human world.

Unfortunately, as of late, none of that seemed to satiate him.

Raze turned, returning to his study, and replaced the ring on his finger. He envisioned himself to his favorite place in the human world. The roof of his law firm’s skyscraper. He mumbled the proper demonspeech, and in an instant, he was there, feeling the chilly wind brush his skin and blow strands of his dark hair away from his face. He opened his eyes, taking in the view of the cloudy, blue sky and the countless smaller buildings spread out before him in a wide expanse. He proudly smirked to himself. His tower was one of the tallest ones in the city, which suited for one in such power as him.

He stepped closer to the edge, looking down. He was over a thousand feet high, the nonstop traffic of cars and people the size of ants far below.

Such pitiful, meaningless lives humans led, always concerned over such mundane, trivial things like work, pointless events and material belongings. Why do such things matter to them when eventually they will all perish to dust in a matter of years? Not only that, but most of their kind were selfish and deceitful.

Yet, despite this…a small part of him knew there was one thing that mattered to some humans, more than anything else. An emotion he understood, as most demonspawn do, thanks to their mothers. Love. For his kind in particular, a mother’s love is adored and respected above all else, because giving birth to a demon’s child will always end in a gruesome death, one of being ripped apart by said child. This is the ultimate sacrifice, a gift of love.

Unfortunately for Raze, he wasn’t one such lucky demonspawn. But his past was something he’d rather not dwell on and thus simply forget.

He gazed into the endless sky, far beyond the horizon. A feeling tugged at his dark heart. A feeling of longing. Of…emptiness. Could it be…Loneliness? He wondered if this was the reason why he recently had become so bored and restless in his years of existence.

For he had no one. No one to speak to, whom to share his experiences and accomplishments. To share his thoughts and…feelings, little of there was. He had no friends, much less a…lover. His race, including demons, loathed one another and hunted each other for enslavement and torture. Such was their nature. If he were to seek a companion, it would most likely be a human.

He laughed quietly to himself. Such a ridiculous thought. He trusted no one, much less a weak human. Especially since, and he knew this from personal experience, humans were traitorous creatures, even to themselves. He had seen this many times while watching them. Sooner or later, there was betrayal in some form or other. He would never become a victim.

Not ever again.

He turned away, heading toward the stairs. Maybe there was some ‘work’ to be had with a new client or two. Or some form of entertainment in the city someplace. He’d find something, he always did. Anything to get these miserable thoughts out of his head.

_Anything…_


End file.
